


Rurouni’s Kiss

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Disapproval of the Saitou/Sano relationship, Drama, Get-together story for main couple(s), Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, POV: Kenshin, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Pairing: Additional unlisted, Pining, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance, Sano pursues Saitou, Sexuality/sexual references, Surprise/forced kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: What will it take to convince Saitou to allow Sano into his life?





	Rurouni’s Kiss

  


Sano tugged with nervous but absentminded adjustment at his gi. He had no real reason to believe it was sitting wrong -- it wasn't a tight or fitted garment; it didn't matter how much of his chest showed; the thing just hung off his shoulders in any case -- and when he realized what he was doing, he yanked his hands away and stowed them in his lap. _No reason to think I look any different than I ever do,_ he reminded himself somewhat fiercely. 

"Sano, are you all right?" 

_Dammit, why can he always tell when something's wrong? Well, maybe because I can't stop playing with my stupid clothes..._ He caught himself smoothing out his pants even as he made this reflection, wishing almost subconsciously and for the first time in his life that he could steam the creases, and again jerked his arms away. With a self-conscious laugh he replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," and avoided meeting Kenshin's gaze. But he found as he raised a hand behind his head in one of his typical casual gestures that he immediately started fingering his hair as if to make sure it all stood out from his head correctly. 

_I should just go out there and wait,_ he reflected, irritated. _Being in here's gonna give them clues._ A glance at the clock, however -- perhaps his hundredth since he'd entered -- nixed this idea. _If I go out there now I won't even know when it's seven. He could never show up at all and I wouldn't realize until midnight or something._ So instead he concentrated on eating, glad Kaoru was at an evening teaching session at the Maekawa dojo and had left Kenshin to cook supper: it wouldn't do to head out on an empty stomach (or, worse, an upset one). 

Some symptoms must have continued to exhibit, though, for he suddenly felt Kenshin's hand covering his own. Startled, he looked up into the big purple eyes he'd so successfully evaded just moments before, and blushed. It scared him when Kenshin touched him that gently. "Sano," Kenshin said in a low, worried tone. "Are you really all right?" 

This more intense repetition of the question caught Yahiko's attention, and the boy looked up from where he was avidly wolfing down his food. 

'Wolfing' -- why _that_ term? Didn't he want to _calm_ himself? 

He breathed deeply, trying not to acknowledge the earnestness of Kenshin's expression, trying to appear casual, trying to give no indication of the reason he was so desperately nervous and becoming more so with every movement of the hands on the clock's face. What to say, what to say... Obviously he needed to reassure his companions he was all right, and in some manner decisive enough to prevent their asking him again or following him out the door when he left... or Kenshin's continuing to give him that I-think-I-might-like-you-as-more-than-a-friend look. 

"I'm trying to decide whether to go gambling tonight," he said after the barest moment's reflection. "It's so cold I may just go to bed, but all the guys're gonna be there." It might make sense to them, he hoped, that he was agitated with indecision. 

Kenshin relaxed visibly. "Oh, I see," he remarked, seeming appeased. Sano still didn't like the look in his eyes, though -- the one that said, _"I'm glad you're all right, but if you weren't, I could have helped."_

And all of a sudden he found himself checking his hair again. _Stop **doing** that!_ he chided. _Kenshin's not gonna buy your excuses if you keep primping like jou-chan!!_

It didn't appear Kenshin had specifically noted Sano's behavior or guessed its significance, but Kenshin had a terrible habit of noticing exactly what you didn't want him to. A speedy exit from the dojo, Sano thought, was in order. He shoveled down a last mouthful of food and stood with a forced stretch. "Well, I'm gonna head downtown and win some money, so I gotta get outta here before jou-chan shows up and tries to kill me for even thinking about it." He flashed them a grin and headed for the door. 

Swiftly Kenshin stood as well. _Oh, no, Kenshin, don't do this to me,_ Sano begged his friend mentally. But Kenshin only moved aside as he passed. Once more Sano avoided his eyes. 

"Don't forget your coat, Sano," the rurouni said, apparently as a means of making Sano look over at him. 

Sano didn't take the bait. In fact, he almost laughed -- and a moment later paled because of it: Kenshin was dull sometimes, but frighteningly quick-witted at others... and Sano had the feeling a jealous Kenshin would be the sharpest of all. Not a good idea, then, to laugh at the ridiculous idea of forgetting his coat. _That_ coat. 

As he slipped it on, the same wash of warmth he'd felt every time he did so came over him, and he took a deep breath to aid in his effort to keep a silly smile off his face. Finally turning to the others for the last time -- in truth he was just looking at the clock across the room -- he waved goodbye. Then he practically bolted out the door. 

His nervousness hadn't abated, obviously, as he was still checking his attire when he climbed the hill at last and looked around. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen a location so close to the Kamiya dojo -- stupid coincidence, really -- but he hoped he wouldn't have to be there long. Certainly not long enough for Kenshin to decide he was cold or lonely or whatever and come after him. 

_Stop playing with your damn bandanna!_ he told himself as he again succumbed to subconscious worries about his appearance and started fiddling. Ignoring the frigidity of the ground, he sat down against a tree and put both hands firmly behind his head, fingers interlaced so he couldn't annoy himself any more. And he started to wait. 

Under normal circumstances he would have fallen asleep like this, relaxing out in the open in a soft coat, the chill of the air notwithstanding, but these were far from normal circumstances. His agitation, already great, continued to grow and grow until his stomach actually hurt. He'd never once thought things would go well tonight -- only pure desperation had driven him to this extreme at all -- but now the worst-case scenarios started running through his head, and he almost couldn't stand it. 

It _had_ to be seven by now... the wall clock in the dojo had said six thirty, and he'd been freezing his ass off out here forever! 

But what if he waited alone all night? As he'd remarked to himself earlier, he might never know what time it was until seven had long gone... In his current nervous state he could well be misjudging the passage of time. And was there any real reason to believe he _wouldn't_ wait out here alone all night? A remembered look, a forlorn hope... He must be a fool. 

But really, it _had_ to be at least seven by now. 

He shifted against the tree, and that was when he noticed it: the thin scent of tobacco drifting faintly to his nostrils from somewhere above and behind. He jumped to his feet and whirled. "How long have you been there?" he demanded. 

Saitou shrugged, taking another drag on his cigarette and blowing the smoke into Sano's face. "Since seven," he said at last. "I assumed you'd say what you were going to say when you were ready." But the quirk of his lips spoke otherwise: Saitou, reveling as usual in his superior skills, had just been waiting to see how long it would take Sano to notice him. 

Despite this aggravating behavior, Sano no longer tried to keep the silly smile off his face. The inevitable result of looking into the gold fire of Saitou's eyes was that abruptly he wasn't cold anymore. He could have remarked on this; he could have called Saitou a bastard for standing there without saying anything for however long; he could have teasingly implied that Saitou had done so merely out of desire to admire Sano longer; he could have just gotten down to what he really wanted to talk about. But he managed none of this. Instead, brilliantly, "You got my note," was what he came up with. 

"No, ahou, I'm just standing here in the freezing cold talking to a complete idiot on a ridiculous whim." 

The consternation that had previously manifest as a pain in Sano's stomach grew. The officer's presence had driven away his exterior nervousness, but the fear remained to gnaw at his insides. That Saitou was here in response to his request at all was a hopeful sign, but might not really mean anything; things could still go entirely wrong. Sano almost couldn't believe he was actually doing this, had actually gotten this far. 

"Has your mouth frozen shut?" Saitou inquired. "Generally you would have made an amusingly futile attempt at a witty response by now." 

Once again, any number of potential replies careened through Sano's head, and for a second time what he eventually did say was completely inane: "Yeah, it really is cold out here." _Great, **ahou** , way to make an impression. Talk about the **weather**._

Saitou seemed to have the same idea. "Is that what you called me out here to talk about?" 

"No..." Contrary to his last statement, Sano began to feel uncomfortably hot as he contemplated broaching the subject he'd intended all along. _You suck,_ he told himself. _You've been worrying about this for weeks; why didn't you use that time thinking up what words you were gonna use instead of playing with your clothes?_ As if spawned of this reflection, his next action was to tug at the collar of his coat. 

"If you came to thank me again for buying you that coat, you're welcome." 

"Um, that's not... I mean, yeah, thanks, but that's... I mean..." He usually didn't have trouble talking to Saitou; what the hell was his problem? _You know what your problem is. Just tell him already!_

Saitou was gazing into the sky, apparently studying the stars as he calmly smoked his cigarette. He looked amazingly elegant thus, with a long black trench-coat over his shoulders, glowing hand raised casually to his lips as his face turned toward the sparkling heavens that framed his figure. _Dammit, Sano, admiring him isn't gonna make you any **less** nervous! Just say what you fucking came to say!_

He gathered up every last bit of his courage and strength, building a wall against fear, nervousness, and any feeling of awkwardness he might be entertaining. "Saitou..." he began. 

Saitou glanced over his shoulder at him, and it all shattered. 

"Damm," Sano muttered, turning away. When he wasn't facing him, he realized, it might be easier. "Saitou," he said again, less hesitantly this time. 

"That _is_ my name," Saitou replied. "I'm glad you've learned it. Next we'll see if you can spell it." 

He wasn't sure how he finally managed to get it right, but by some trick of fate he was able out of this third roulette of response choices to pull the correct reply. "Saitou, I love you." 

As he blurted the words out, a fierce blush overtook his face and spread in a hot wave through his entire body -- which had _already_ been a bit overheated from what had gone before. This was probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done, admitting he was in love with someone he'd once considered his arch-nemesis, and he frantically tried to put off Saitou's inevitable mockery by further speech. He found, though, that once he got started it was difficult to stop -- difficult to allow a silence to fall in which he knew would also fall the other man's taunting rejection. 

"I know it sounds crazy -- I mean, it's definitely crazy, and I think _I'm_ probably crazy for falling for someone like you, but I _did_ fall for you, and it's not my fault, so it's too late now. It started back when I was just hanging around with Chou and I kept running into you and I started thinking you might not be so bad even though you're still a bastard, but that's why I like you, I think -- I mean, part of it, anyway; it's not like there's nothing else about you I like; it's not _completely_ crazy, I promise -- but then when I went with you guys to Yokohama trying to find that one yakuza boss and it snowed and shit, that was really intense; and you bought me this coat without even me saying anything, and I was thinking you weren't as much of a bastard as I thought, and I just kept liking you more and more, even though you're _still_ a bastard, just _less_ of one, but that's why I like you, I think--" 

There was a hand on his shoulder. He shut up with a gasp. None of it had been entirely coherent, and he'd been starting to repeat himself anyway; it was probably better that he stop. And now Saitou's gloved hand was on his shoulder. For whatever mock sympathy the man would have to offer as he broke Sano's heart, Sano braced himself as if he were readying for a physical blow. God knew he'd had enough blows from Saitou that he should be able to withstand this one. 

"Sanosuke," Saitou said quietly. 

Sano couldn't breathe. Saitou had never called him that before -- it was always 'ahou' or occasionally 'roosterhead,' and every once in a while some other choice term of insult fitted to their specific situation. But now suddenly, "Sanosuke," Saitou said, and withdrew his hand. Not allowing himself to dare to hope, Sano turned slowly, his heart not beating, to face the man he loved. 

The latter had turned away from him again, and for a second time looked wordlessly into the sky. Finally, in a tone far gentler than any Sano had ever heard from him, "It wouldn't work," he said. 

Among all the responses Sano had imagined, from the cruelest derision to the warmest acceptance, this had no place. "What... what do you mean?" 

"It wouldn't work," Saitou repeated. "You and I are too different." 

Sano was baffled. Was that _regret_ he heard in Saitou's voice? Did that mean what he thought it meant? "Too different?" he echoed. "I thought that's why people fall in love -- 'cause they're different, and they admire stuff in each other they don't have themselves." 

"Hn." Saitou's amusement so expressed seemed unbelievably bitter. "I suppose it does work that way for some people." 

"Why not for us?" Sano took a step closer, drawn by the inexplicably forlorn aspect of the dark man staring up into the cold stars. 

"We have different ideals, different ways of life. We'd only end up annoying and hurting each other." 

"But Kenshin and Kaoru are like that!" Sano protested. The fear was returning, but now, blended with anger and sadness, it was a hundred times worse. 

Saitou gave a short laugh, but said nothing. Sano couldn't hold back any longer; he pressed himself close against the other man, wrapping his arms around Saitou's chest and hugging him tightly. Cheek laid against Saitou's shoulder, he murmured again, "I love you." Saying it the second time was easier. 

For a moment it seemed Saitou would relax into his embrace, but the next instant he was pulling away, moving Sano's hands off and turning to look him in the eyes for the first time during the interview. "You are so naïve," he said, but, though his tone carried his typical scorn, there was little energy behind it. Indeed, as their gazes met, Sano was taken aback by the regret he saw plainly there. "It wouldn't work. But you're young; you'll find someone else as pretty as you are." 

Not for the first time that evening, Sano said entirely the wrong thing. "You... think I'm... 'pretty?'" 

Saitou snorted. "And stupid." Abruptly he turned, his coat flying out like a cape as he spun, and began to walk away. "Just forget all of this, ahou." 

"Saitou!" Sano protested, desperate and furious. "I can't love anyone else! Don't fucking throw me off like this! I'll never find anyone else I want like I want you!" 

Saitou paused in his long stride, and, turning again, retraced his steps up the hill. There was a glitter in his eyes that frightened and bewildered Sano: a feral, irate, erotic look that heated him even further despite the winter night. He took a step back as Saitou advanced all the way to him and seized his wrist. "Ahou," Saitou growled, and unexpectedly punched him in the gut. As Sano crumpled, the officer caught him, lifting him by one side of the coat he'd bought for him last month. "Is _this_ what you want?" he demanded angrily, and proceeded to crush Sano's mouth with his own. 

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, not even in his most fiery dreams. Saitou tasted like pure strength, and his bruising kiss sent shockwaves of desire through Sano's body in a burst of chaos. As Saitou threw him roughly to the ground, standing over him like an avenging angel, Sano's mind cried out the answer to his last question, _Dammit, yes, that's what I fucking want!_ However, as usual, his mouth wasn't listening to his brain and immediately shouted what would be his typical response to such actions: "You bastard!" 

"I see you _can_ be brought to reason." Saitou smirked, but the expression was devoid of any enjoyment. "There's nothing gentle about me," he said. Preparing to depart once again, he added, "I'd probably just end up killing you." 

Sano jumped to his feet, angrier than before. "You think I care?!" he shouted. "You think it fucking makes a difference to me if you wanna beat me up? Well, if that's what gets you off it's fine with me, but you don't think I can handle it, do you? It's always the same thing with you: I'm not strong enough. Well, dammit, Saitou, I'm strong enough to handle whatever you dish out as long as..." Saitou showed no signs of responding or returning. "...as long as you love me," Sano finished dully. 

"Don't come bothering me again, ahou," Saitou's voice floated back as he disappeared completely into the darkness. 

***

Well, that was done. A fair night's work, in all, he thought: he'd compromised his dignity, he'd broken the poor idiot's heart, he'd practically claimed he had abusive tendencies, and he'd walked away from yet another challenge. Yes, indeed, an excellent list of accomplishments for one evening. He'd probably set a new record, as this _had_ to top his previous feat of having Sano convinced for two months that he was dead. 

Firmly restraining any physical signs of his utter despair at what had just transpired, he still found himself stopping just around the bend in the path and listening. He told himself he needed to make sure Sano wasn't following him, and this had nothing to do with his overwhelming desire to run back and kiss him again. He'd done the right thing; it was a matter on which he couldn't possibly have been mistaken. There was just no way they could be happy together. He would not allow himself to take another lover he would only end up hurting over and over again as he had the last. Strong enough to handle it, Sano claimed? He didn't think so. He turned to stalk off again, and froze. 

Well, it was freezing outside anyway, but he did stop abruptly. He heard voices behind him: Sano's and... Battousai's. Damn. If Himura had seen their exchange, he would, most likely, come after Saitou with drawn sword for trying to molest his poor, pretty, oblivious friend, and then Saitou would be forced to kill him. 

"Have you been here since you left?" Himura was asking in a surprised tone, and Saitou drew a breath of relief; obviously Battousai hadn't witnessed the tragic interview. 

"Uh, yeah. Just looking at the stars," he heard Sano reply. Of course the proud young man wouldn't admit what he'd really been doing, Saitou reflected fondly, even to his supposed best friend. 

"You have been acting strangely all day. I had to come find you." 

"That's real nice of you, Kenshin, but I'm fine. Really." Saitou thought Sano overdid the last word a bit, and knew Battousai wouldn't fail to notice. He began to creep back toward the meeting-place, slipping into the trees that flanked the path. 

"Are you sure?" Himura's voice sounded concerned; how touching. 

Sano sighed and apparently gave up trying. Even as Saitou found a good spot where he could watch the entire scene, his heart twisted at the miserable look on Sano's face. "Yeah, so maybe I'm not fine." 

Moving closer to the kenkaya and putting a hand on his high shoulder, Kenshin said, "Sano, you know I would be glad to listen to anything you want to say." 

"It's not something I really wanna talk about," Sano admitted, "but thanks." 

The suspicion that had been forming in the corner of a mind always on the alert for the approach of enemies heightened intensely as Himura moved even closer to Sano and spoke again more softly. "I hate to see you hurting. Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" 

Sano seemed to have caught wind of the worrisome tendency of his friend's demeanor as well, for he took a hasty step backward. "Thanks, Kenshin, but really, I need to--" 

At this moment Battousai interrupted with a desperate cry of, "Oh, Sano, why can't you see how I feel?" 

"Kensh--" was all Sano had time to say before Himura had thrown himself at him and seized his face in a passionate kiss. 

This was too much. Saitou's hand gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles must have been pure white beneath his gloves. Himura was kissing _his_ ahou. It took only a moment for fury to fill his vision and turn everything blood-red; but of course he managed to restrain himself. It wouldn't do to slaughter the unsuspecting rurouni in the very arms of his friend. But something had to be done. 

The look on Himura's face as Saitou emerged from behind the tree, seized Sano, and dragged him off around the bend in the path almost quicker than thought -- the stunned _orororo_ look beneath the red hair was really quite priceless, and, though Saitou had not spent long observing it, he would always treasure the memory. He generally didn't allow himself to indulge in such sensations, but it felt undeniably good to deny Himura something he wanted like this. 

Sano managed to escape from Saitou's grasp not long after, and fell into a combative position with an expression of intense pain mingled with anger. He was breathtaking, as always, but that display of mixed emotions added a poignancy that pierced Saitou's heart. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Sano demanded. 

"He was kissing you," Saitou replied, managing to remain calm despite the pounding in his chest. He feared that all his careful efforts earlier at smashing their potential relationship would now fall to nothing. 

"And why do you fucking care who kisses me?" Sano shouted. "You just got finished telling me you didn't want me! What am I, some 'pretty' statue for you to look at but nobody's allowed to touch?!" 

Saitou's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. "First," he said, "I never told you I didn't want you; I only said I was likely to hurt you. Second, I should think you would thank me for saving you from a situation _you_ obviously weren't doing a very good job getting out of." 

Sano gaped. "And who ever said I wanted to get out of it?" 

Saitou laughed bitterly. "As if I couldn't tell." 

"So you _do_ want me, and you sneak around spying on me, and you don't like Kenshin kissing me, but you won't fucking get with me! What the hell do you want?" It was exactly what it sounded like: a question voiced honestly from the last desperate confusion of Sano's heart. 

It wasn't fair to say Saitou melted, or snapped, or any other term so extreme. Even to say he gave in would be a bit of a misnomer. Certainly, though, some change in resolve must have become evident in his eyes, for as Sano said his name uncertainly, it was nearly a whisper, and he seemed to be trembling. 

And Saitou moved forward to take Sano in his arms. "Sanosuke," he said softly, "do you understand what I was saying earlier?" 

"Better than you think," Sano replied in a surly tone, although he wasted no time in returning the embrace. "You _wanted_ it to sound like you're cruel so it'd scare me off, but I think you're actually just really intense when it comes to shit you care about, and not very good at lightening up even when you know you need to. But so what? I knew that already. I mean, you shoved a fucking nihontou through my shoulder when we first met!" 

"But who says I cared about you then?" Though this reply was somewhat amused, Saitou also couldn't help a feeling of startlement at Sano's incisive assessment. No matter how he tried to ignore it, Sano was always more observant, and had sharper powers of interpretation, than Saitou wanted to believe. It was harassingly attractive. 

"I do," Sano said matter-of-factly. "You couldn't resist me then, and you can't resist me now." 

Saitou drew back, staring the young man earnestly in the face. Despite his serious desire to convey this alert -- serious enough to have exaggerated or cast it in the worst possible light, just as Sano had accused him of doing -- all he could feel as he looked into those hopeful eyes was joy that he'd finally decided to allow himself this luxury. "You don't seem to be getting it, ahou." 

"I'm getting it just fine!" Sano protested, moving closer in clear indication that he wanted another kiss. "You're not easy-going or even very nice most of the time, and people close to you get hurt by that. It's not hard to understand. And I wouldn't blame you for your stupid warnings if you were getting with someone like, say, jou-chan... but it's _me_. I've been through all sorts of shit; I'm strong; I can handle it. And maybe I can even help you soften up sometimes." 

Trying not to think about that hypothetical match between himself and the tanuki, Saitou reflected instead on Sano's other words. Finally he smirked. "Is that a promise?" 

"Is what a promise? That I can help you change?" 

"That isn't very likely, is it? People have been trying that for years. No, I want you to promise you _are_ strong enough." 

Sano frowned. "I swear on my fucking life. Whatever you want this to be, I can take it." 

Saitou wasn't entirely satisfied, but he wasn't going to fight it anymore. Maybe Sano was right, and he _could_ find some softer side within himself that might have saved some of his previous relationships if he'd been able to access it. He doubted it, but perhaps Sano would prove strong enough to handle him after all and he wouldn't have to. At any rate, Saitou couldn't stand the thought of letting him go now, running the risk of Himura's picking him up. Admiring a single Sano from afar he could handle; watching Sano happily coupled with someone else -- especially his longtime rival -- he could not. Even if it meant risking both their happiness, he would not give him to Battousai. 

Evidently Sano was about to kiss him. "Whatever I want," Saitou echoed suddenly. He let his hands move down Sano's back to delve under the significant coat, into the high waistband of those white pants, and back down to squeeze smooth, tight buttocks. " _Whatever_ I want," he said again, his expression turning feral as he grinned into the widening eyes opposite him. Sano was blushing wildly. Saitou had never supposed him a virgin until now, and laughed as he touched his lips briefly to the younger man's, speaking into them. "And you can take it." 

"Of-of course I can!" Sano stammered into his mouth, moaning slightly as Saitou's hands moved to grasp his hips and draw him closer. They pressed into each other for a lustful kiss from which Sano only withdrew gasping. "I told you... I can handle... anything you can dish out." 

Saitou pulled his hands free and found a cigarette to smoke that didn't taste nearly as good as this young man here that he'd wanted for so long. He was surprised at how steady his grip on the matches were, as he thought he must be shaking with pent-up desire about to be fulfilled. "Shall we go find out?" 

Sano clamped onto his arm, leaning his spiky head on Saitou's shoulder. "Mm, yeah," he breathed into the older man's ear. 

"All right. Your place or mine?" 

"Yours... you might change your mind about all this if you see my sorry excuse for an apartment." 

"Ahou. You're just hoping I'll feed you." 

"Damn straight. But only after sex." 

And the two walked off into the night to enjoy the spoils of victory. 

***

Atop a nearby hill, a red-haired man stood thoughtfully in the same spot he'd occupied for the last several minutes, running an absent finger across his bottom lip. He was staring out into space with an expression similar to the one he'd worn when, only a short while ago, a blue flash had appeared from behind a nearby tree and pulled Sano out of his embrace and away. 

A voice floated toward him from the direction of the dojo. "Kenshin?" 

"Coming, Kaoru-dono!" Shaking himself at last free of the stupor that had gripped him, he hastened back the way he'd originally come. 

She was waiting for him nearby. "Well, how did it go?" she asked as he joined her. 

He finally smiled. "Just as we expected." 

She clapped her hands together gleefully, clasping them briefly and emphatically before letting go in order to take his arm. "So it worked?" 

"Saitou grabbed Sano away from me so fast I almost could not see him." 

She laughed at his exaggeration. "And do you think they worked things out?" 

"I don't know. What they were saying before I came up... Saitou has some valid worries about the whole thing." 

Kaoru waved a hand in dismissal as she searched her bag for the key to the outer dojo door. "Oh, that's ridiculous. Anyone can see they're meant to be together: the jerk and the idiot! It's perfect!" 

"Yes..." Kenshin replied faintly. 

Kaoru looked up at him, curious at his tone, and found him with his hand touching his mouth and a strange expression on his face. "Kenshin, are you all right?" 

"Yes..." he said again, shaking his head. 

"What is it?" 

"I had never... kissed a man before..." 

She was silent for a moment, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "You- you _kissed_ him?!" 

"I wanted to be convincing." He was almost afraid of the horrified tone in her voice. 

"Kenshin... you don't _really_ like Sano, do you?" 

"No, not at all!" he hastened to assure her. "I just..." 

"What did he taste like?" 

"Kaoru-dono!" 

"I'm sorry... it's just that... I've never kissed a man before either." 

She was gazing downward with a slight blush at the audacity of her words, playing unconsciously with a lock of her hair, and looking so innocently sweet that Kenshin simply couldn't resist drawing her into his arms, tilting her face up, and kissing her gently on the mouth. 

And thus two matches were made by Kaoru's efforts that evening, although she'd only ever intended one. She wasn't complaining, though.


End file.
